


Celebrity Crush

by MandyPrintz



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyPrintz/pseuds/MandyPrintz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>"Hey! Can I request Blaine/Reader where Reader is a contestant on a competition show and secretly considers Blaine her celebrity crush, then on Screen Play they end up talking about that show and how Reader is Blaine's favorite. It could end with them actually meeting each other or its just this weird coincidence that the reader gets far too excited over, its up to you!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrity Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was anonymously sent to my tumblr (my-farto.tumblr.com) and I suck at summaries so the prompt is good enough summary for me!

Home. Your own bed.  _Internet_.

After months of isolation from the outside world (save for the other contestants and a few camera men), two nights of redeye flights, and a  _very_  close competition, you’re more than excited to flop onto your bed and catch up on some well deserved rest (and youtube videos).

You bring up your subscription box, and you honestly shouldn’t be surprised at the mountain of Rooster Teeth and Achievement Hunter videos there, but somehow you still are. Social Disorder, Screen Play, Happy Hour…clearly they’d introduced some new shows since you were last able to watch.

 

 _The most recent is as good a place to start as any, right?_  You think, clicking on the first video titled Screen Play. It’s about podcast length and the thumbnail showed Blaine, JJ, Adam, and Jon, so you assume it’ll be interesting no matter what they talk about. Not that you ever admit it out loud to anyone but your roommate and best friend, but you’ve had the most ridiculous crush on Blaine since he was nothing more than the hot intern. Sure, for a while you thought it was just a physical attraction as most celebrity crushes are, but the longer he opened up to the audience in podcasts and recaps, the more you realized that no, it’s a real crush. He just always seemed so genuine and passionate to you, and all that on top of that  _smile_  and those  _eyes_ , and of course his body didn’t hurt things.

As entertaining as their bickering about movies is, you find yourself dozing off about a half hour in. That is, until you think you hear your own name. Your eyes fly open and you sit up, pulling your laptop closer to you and backing up a few minutes. And there it is, that definitely was your name.

“Okay now that we’re onto the TV section, I have something to say,” Blaine interrupts JJ mid sentence as he started to mention that the Movie section was over. “This asshole,” Blaine points to Jon, “has been making fun of me for months because I watch Face Off and that’s definitely not something to make fun of someone for.”

“It’s a show about makeup!” Jon interjects, but that’s all he gets out before Blaine is speaking again, his hand covering Jon’s mouth.

“No, it’s a badass show about makeup! Have you seen the stuff they do? That’s the stuff of dreams and nightmares.”

“So what exactly is it? I’m not sure I’ve heard of it,” JJ asks.

Jon must have licked or bitten Blaine’s hand because he makes a sound of disgust right before he explains, his hand retreating quickly. “It’s a competition show for like special effects makeup and stuff. They make monsters and aliens and shit and its great!”

“Okay I get it. Did you pick a favorite then?” Adam asks, taking a sip of his beer.

Jon groans, “Don’t get him started on this (Y/N) chick!”

You smile at your own name, perking up like a schoolgirl who just heard the popular kids talking about her (but really isn’t that basically what happened?).

“Oooh, does Blaine have a crush?” JJ asks, kicking Blaine’s shin from his chair. You bring your blanket up to hide your cheeks, even though there’s nobody around to see your blush.

“Come on, you can’t deny that she deserved to win. I’m still pissed about that finale. She was just the best and was in top looks for like half of the episodes. Her sculpting in the dragon episode was some of the best I’ve ever seen  _and_  she made it to the final three but was the most gracious loser. She’s just great.” They all stared at him with raised eyebrows until he broke, “OKAY and she’s super hot to what do you all want from me?” There’s laughter and teasing on screen before they fade back into conversation about other tv shows but you mostly stare without actually paying attention.

Blaine Gibson knows who you are. Not only that but  _Blaine Gibson just called you hot_. You never even thought about it, that being on Face Off meant you’d be in the public eye, and public sometimes means those internet nerds that you’ve idolized for years. Oops?

Whatever, it’s best to just enjoy the moment; after all it could just be a really amazing dream.

__

Nope. Definitely not a dream. About a week after you first watched that Screen Play your excitement from the show and everything started to dwindle down, and the work emails started flooding in. People inquired about how far you would travel to work, about independent films and comically enough, student films. That’s all fine and good but what really sticks out to you is an email from Matt Hullum himself. You have to read the email nearly four times before you could wrap your head around the concept, but a few response emails, a phone call, and an airplane ticket purchase later, you burst into your roommates bedroom with a shout.

“Guess who the newest member of the Lazer Team crew is!!”

“WHAT?”

Just like that, you’re on a plane to Texas almost as soon as you had settled back in at home, but of course, you don’t  _really_  mind. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity after all! Between your excitement and the paranoia of double, triple checking your checklist of things you needed to pack, the flight seems to go by in an instant and soon enough you’re stepping into the terminal, looking for whoever is picking you up.

Over by baggage claim, you catch sight of a sign that read ‘Adam Kovic’ but that was scribbled out and your own name was written larger and in brighter lettering. You laugh, walking closer only to realize that it was Blaine, dressed up in a suit and cap that much resembled that of a chauffeur.

He tips his hat at you when you reach him, “You must be (Y/N), nice to meet you, I’m—“

You cut him off, clearly sounding far less than professional, “Blaine Gibson, the pleasure is all mine.” You shake his hand, smiling wide.

“Wait how do you know my—“

“I can assure you,” you bump into his shoulder with your own as he leads you to the car, “I only lost graciously because I knew the other girl deserved it more.”

He stops in his tracks and from behind you, all you hear is a soft, “Oh. Oh fuck.”


End file.
